


密林，地牢……以及该死的精灵

by Ho_Ne



Series: （各种摸鱼/练习堆放处） [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Witcher, Gen, not a complete story, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: \摸鱼段子系列/根本没人想看的猎魔人au，但我就是想搞一搞，蛤蛤。设定上凯是猎魔人，伯克是与世隔绝的一个精灵部落——这个部落以厌恶人类而闻名。暂时只有这个段子，也许以后有心情的话会写点正式短篇什么的……？





	密林，地牢……以及该死的精灵

**Author's Note:**

> （原发表日期：190313）

凯醒过来的时候发现自己的眉心正被剑尖指着。他在紧张之余瞟了一眼剑身上的符文，发现那是他自己的银剑。

拿着那柄银剑的是个红发的年轻精灵。“听说猎魔人用钢剑杀人类，用银剑杀怪物，”他脸上挂着嘲弄的笑容，“那么我倒很好奇，杀猎魔人要用什么剑呢？”

“轮流试试不就知道了。”他身旁的矮人——不对，一个个子很矮的精灵，兴高采烈地建议道。

“呃……其实不用那么麻烦，你要是愿意的话用干草叉就行了。”凯说。

他在说这话时飞快地检查了一下自己的处境：坐在某处地牢的墙角；身上的行李和铠甲都被扒光了，只留下了衬衣和裤子；徽章正被那矮个精灵拿在手里把玩着；手脚倒是没有被绑住，但十个手指却被藤条缠了起来——用不了法印了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> （如果没有接触过The Witcher系列请务必尝试！同样的如果没有接触过Beyblade系列也请务必尝试！）
> 
>  
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
